the_replacementsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Majestic Horse
"The Majestic Horse" is the ninth episode of the first season of ''The Replacements''. Synopsis Riley begs her parents for a horse. When Dick buys Riley a mule named Prince Cinnamon Boots, she replaces the mule with Thunderbolt, the horse from her favorite movie. Plot It’s movie night at the Daring house, and it’s Riley’s turn to pick a movie. She rents the same movie she always rents: The Majestic Horse, starring a black horse named Thunderbolt. Riley knows every word by heart, yet she always gets excited when Thunderbolt makes his big jump over a moat filled with gators. After the movie, Riley starts begging Agent K and Dick for a horse like Thunderbolt. She explains the benefits of owning a horse, but her parents refuse to budge. Dick finally caves in after Riley litters the floor with sugar cubes. Dick encounters Sloan Stone outside a horse ranch. The con man showcases a mangy mule named Prince Cinnamon Boots from his van. The mule dances when his tail is wound up like a toy. Dick spends $2,000 on the mule, not knowing the mule was worth only $100. When Dick unveils Prince Cinnamon Boots to his daughter, she sees the mule munching on C.A.R.’s seats. Dick takes a liking to the mule, but Riley is disappointed. She was expecting a beautiful horse like Thunderbolt. On top of that, Dick had already signed her up for the upcoming horse show. Riley tries desperately to train P.C.B. for the horse show, but the mule refuses to cooperate. Riley calls Fleemco to replace P.C.B. with a horse. She’s willing to do anything to get rid of P.C.B., even sending him to the glue factory. Fleemco replaces P.C.B. with Thunderbolt himself. There is a catch: Riley must deal with the horse’s agent, as Thunderbolt is a professional animal actor. Thunderbolt has a very packed schedule, so the agent squeezes Riley in for fifteen minutes in November, giving the horse no time to prepare for the show. Meanwhile, Dick can’t tell Thunderbolt from P.C.B. Mr. Daring cranks Thunderbolt’s tail, causing the horse to kick him into the garage. At the horse show, the agent informs Riley that Thunderbolt won't do any tricks. He also warns Riley not to upstage the horse. Riley and Thunderbolt pose for the paparazzi, but the conceited horse blocks Riley with his head. When the photographers try to get a close-up picture of Riley, the horse gets offended and bucks Riley into the mud. Riley is about to call it quits, when suddenly, Prince Cinnamon Boots comes out of nowhere and reunites with Riley. The mule had escaped from a sugar cube factory to find his master. P.C.B. was loyal to Riley all along. The horse show’s final stage is the big jump, almost like the one in The Majestic Horse. Riley and P.C.B. fail miserably, but Riley accepts her mule as a new member of the family. Notes * During the scene where Riley attempts to train P.C.B., Riley changes into her equestrian outfit between shots. Category:Episodes Category:Season One